


Training Wheels Protocol

by theonetosurvive



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetosurvive/pseuds/theonetosurvive
Summary: Peter thinks he's been pretty sneaky about his relationship so far but does he remember who his fathers are?





	Training Wheels Protocol

Peter was doing homework at the kitchen table texting Wade from time to time when his dad walked in. 

“Hello, Peter.” 

Shit. Peter freezes. He used the voice he used when he fucked up on the ferry and got the spiderman suit taken away. He’s screwed. 

“Wanna tell me who the hell you're making out with on this magazine cover?” he turns slowly looks at the magazine. He already knows who it is but he needs to make sure it’s not a fake. Fuck me. It’s definitely real. Wade and me on the roof of some building in Queens. Probably two nights ago by the looks of it thankfully you can really only see Spiderman in the Photo the other person is covered. 

He smiles sheepishly “It’s a fake.” He coughs. 

“Right, which is why there's a rip in the suit exactly where you came home with a rip two nights ago.”

Double shit. No lying my way out of this one. “It’s not what it looks like okay. I was saving the person. Just landed when they took this. It only looks like we're kissing.” 

Tony opened the magazine with photos with timestamps of their ten minute make out session. He smiled “Nice try kid, now spill before I get your father in here.”

He groaned. “Fine, okay it’s someone you know okay. But we haven’t been dating very long only like 6 months so I didn’t want to make a big deal.” 

Tony’s eyes went huge. “ 6 months! Peter, that's not “not very long”. I can’t believe you haven't introduced her to your father and me.”

“I said you know him already. He’s a little rough around the edges I just don’t want you guys to scare him away. I think I love him.”

Tony looked at him disapprovingly before softening. “So, him huh. Guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions.” He laughed slightly.

Peter looked horrified as he hadn't come out to his father's yet. “Kid, chill. I don’t care if you're gay. Obviously, I’ve done a gay thing or two in my life. Like, marrying your father. You don’t have to look so scared.” He was trying to keep it light-hearted but obviously, he touched a nerve.

“I just didn’t want to disappoint you, dad.” Peter looked on the verge of tears coming out and his dad probably won’t approve of Wade and it’s going to crush him.

“You could never disappoint us. Well okay, you may lose your way sometimes and make some misguided decisions like the time with the ferry and the hawk guy or your insistence to patrol with that Deadpool guy but it all eventually turns out okay. And Fine, Deadpool isn’t that bad now that he’s seemed to stop killing people in New York.” He smiled at Peter. 

Peter looked at his Dad. “The man in the photo, the man I’m dating is Deadpool dad.”

Tony looked at Peter and patted his leg as he sat next to him. “I know. You think I don’t know. I still have training wheels protocol in the suit, Peter. There are cameras all over the tower. I know he sneaks in sometimes to see you. I also see that he treats you well. I just wish you would have told us sooner and would be a little more careful of PDA. I’ve already paid off more than enough photographers, this one slipped by me.” 

Peter looked at his dad stunned. “But… what… omg please tell me.”

Tony smirked “No Peter, I make sure to skip over all of that. I don’t need to see my son having any kind of sex thank you very much.”

Peter was very red and kind of pissed his dad was so amused by this. “Why aren’t you mad?”

“I was at first. Then I saw how much he loves you and cares for you. He truly does love you. Plus, I wasn’t a great person once either. I can’t judge too much.” Tony looked at the window a little rueful. 

Bruce walked in looking at his tablet coffee in hand. “What are we talking about this morning?” He looks up to see a very red faced Peter and a smirking Tony.

“Just Peter’s boyfriend and his inability to not get caught by photographers. Also the fact that he forgot about protocol training wheels.”

Bruce looks between the two. “This is about Deadpool right?”

“Seriously, how long have you two known?” Peter exclaimed embarrassed and irritated by being outwitted by his father's.

“Since the first time, he snuck in so I think about 2 weeks before you officially started dating if the spidey footage is anything to go by.” Tony looks up from the stark pad he used to look up the footage.

“Peter, we love you. We don’t care that you’re dating Wade, we just wish you had told us. Honestly, the only reason your Dad brought it up is we thought you would never tell us. We are your parents. You can talk to us, Peter.” Bruce smiled at Peter and hugged him from behind. “I know you’re an adult know but that doesn’t mean we aren’t your parents anymore.”

Peter frowned. His father was right. “I’m sorry for hiding this from you. I love you both too. I was just scared of being rejected by you guys. I know that sounds silly but it’s true.” Peter got up and gave his father a proper hug and Tony joined in. 

Just then Friday chimed in “Mr. Stark. Mr. Wilson is in Peter’s room again. Shall I call security?” 

“That's won’t be necessary. Peter will be going to attend to the issue.” Tony smiled. “Bring him around for dinner at 6. I want to meet him as my son's boyfriend.” 

Peter smiled. “Will do dad.”


End file.
